Bandwidth management is an important feature in call processing and necessary for preventing network overload. However, many environments require that certain types of calls or uses of bandwidth be prioritized or otherwise treated differently than others. There might be a pool of available resources of which some users can use only a subset while others can use the entire pool. A distributed cluster may be used to manage bandwidth in which a single element using the fastest and most advanced computer hardware available is still not fast enough to meet demand.
However, there may be situations where entities outside the distributed cluster need to use the cloud's managed bandwidth. The need to interface with many different types of outside entities can cause performance problems for the distributed cluster. Thus, the distributed cloud may provide bandwidth but may suffer performance degradation due to the interaction with outside entities.